Repeating
by Diamond164
Summary: A real friend would always save your back in dire times, even if takes a hundred of years. (Changed summary; I do not own the cover photo).


Every _damn_ time.

**"Kuroko!"**

It's making _him_ sick.

**"K-Kagami-kun…"**

Why can't he change anything?!

**"No! Kuroko!"**

Why is time playing _against_ them?

**"I…I'm sorry…"**

**"KUROKO!"**

_Damn it all!_

* * *

Teiko was a flourishing country full of skilled individuals in the field of magic and weaponry. It was divided with continents holding strong people to rule them just to avoid treasons and such. And these people are called the Generation of Miracles.

Aomine Daiki, the continent of Too.

Kise Ryouta, the continent of Kaijo.

Midorima Shintarou, the continent of Shuutoku.

Murasakibara Atsushi,, the continent of Yosen.

Akashi Seijuuro, the continent of Rakuzan.

But despite ruling the biggest of all continents, these few recognize their fellow Miracles who chose to rule the smaller ones. And those are:

Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, the small continent of Seirin.

Everything was fine and well until…

Terrorists from other countries attacked them. They figured that smaller parts of Teiko only hold a relatively small population, so it is easier to attack. And one of them is Seirin.

But despite having two Miracles to handle the battlefield, they are only humans.

Seirin was in utter chaos.

Other countries had already sent help to them but it'll probably take a few days for them to arrive. For now, the two young rulers would have to fend their continent by themselves.

But alas, everything has their limits. Even their luck.

"Guh!" The tall red-head leader was stabbed from behind by a soldier.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko immediately spotted him and took the smirking enemy with a blast of lightning. Kagami in turn removes the impaled sword off of his back slowly, cringing as he did so.

"We need to get you to the medics. Riko-san is already waiting in the headquarters."

"No. I'm fine, this is nothing. It's only a matter of time before they head back any way…" Kagami said, hiding his wince every now and then as he clutches his wound. When he's determined that it's not deep, the look Kuroko was giving him made him think otherwise.

"Kagami-kun, we need to get back now!"

"No, I need to—"

A beam of light was caught in their eyes, and Kagami, as if on instincts—brought his hand in the air as a barrier made of fire covered them.

However, there was still more to it. And Kuroko only foresaw it.

"Kagami-kun watch out!"

As strong as he could, he pushed the red head leader away and took a blow meant for him.

"KUROKO!"

The pain of his injuries vanished immediately and was replaced by fury. He took his sword on the ground and immediately dispatches the one who impaled Kuroko. Another glance at the other until they were engulfed by angry flames. Kuroko slowly falls to the ground but not before Kagami reaches him.

"Damn it Kuroko!" Kagami handled the sword gently off of the bluenette's body. But that only made his light armor be colored by red. "Oi! Kuroko! Don't you dare die on me!"

_"Go… back Kagami-kun. Just leave me here… I'll be fine."_

"Fine? Do you think you're fine?! Damnit!" Kagami was now panicking due to the amount of blood pooling around him. "No! Don't you dare close your eyes on me! I swear I'll—"

_"I'm sorry Kagami…-kun…"_

The hand he was holding onto suddenly felt limp. His serene blue eyes became more lifeless. But one thing that alarmed him was…

He was no longer _breathing._

"Kuroko! Oi! Kuroko! Stop kidding! This is not funny!" He shook and shook the other's body but no retorting lines escaped his lips. He was dead.

_Kuroko Tetsuya _is_ dead._

"Gotcha!"

And it seems that he'll be next.

He just did what instincts told him to do: Close his eyes and pull the other closer. Never in his life had he felt this vulnerable. And the fact that his trusted partner… just because he was too careless!

Damn it! Damn it! **DAMN IT!**

_"Do you want to change the past?"_

"What…?"

Kagami opened his eyes, seeing himself in a dark abyss. With no Kuroko. No battlefield. Just him.

_"Do you want to save him?"_ was asked yet again. The voice was sincere, yet mysterious. This made Kagami think otherwise.

"Yes." Was his confindent answer. He would do _anything_ to get him back. Though the voice is sincere, there was still a touch of mysteriousness around it which made him wary. But the thought of him dying in his arms and because of him, he would certainly do anything!

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes."

_"Very Well."_

* * *

Before he knew it, he was returned to the real world where everything was still in chaos. But from the corner of his eyes, he saw what he wanted to see.

He was still alive!

"Kuro—"

But it seemed like fate just hated him. It all happened in slow motion. Kagami ran towards Kuroko but the latter, observant as always, have noticed something wrong. The bluenette threw himself towards the red head and protects him from an incoming sword. Kuroko fell to Kagami's hands.

And once again, Kuroko is gone.

* * *

Time repeated itself just so Kagami can save Kuroko from his impending death every single time.

…For who knows how long...

He failed and failed. And failed. And failed. **AND FAILED AGAIN AND AGAIN!**

No matter how many times he got stabbed, injured, or taken down, he still couldn't save his partner's life. Even if he were to see the attack, something would always catch up, as if it were a mere trick by the magicians.

Each time, Kuroko's death became more and more sickening in his eyes. As if he's gonna puke if he saw his body dripping with his own blood.

His unmoving body.

And his soulless eyes.

He was sick of it! A part of him wanted to give up and the other to continue this never-ending cycle, in hopes of saving Kuroko.

_"Just give up. You'll never save him."_

_"Nobody can save anyone from death."_

Damn! There are those voices again! Leave me alone!

_"It's already predetermined."_

_"Lives cannot be taken back."_

"**Leave me ALONE!**" Kagami sunk to his knees holding his head like a mad man. Years after years, he watched the other die in his stead. After that, he would constantly hear those voices, itching its way to his head.

He only wanted to save his friend… Why is it so hard to do so?

_"You fool."_

He looked up upon hearing that almost monotonic voice. The leader of Seirin looked up and saw a ghastly figure standing before him.

_"You told yourself you're gonna save him. Look at you right now. So pathetic."_

"What do you know about this, huh?!" He countered angrily. He is in no shape to fight somebody!

_"Everything idiot,"_ Almost instantaneously, the ghastly figure began materializing like him—having the look he has whenever he saw something disappointingly.

And the current time, he was looking at himself.

_"Are you even Kagami Taiga, the first ruler of Seirin?"_

"O…Of co—"

_"No you're not. You're nothing but a pathetic filth. A coward. A—"_

_Shut up_. He wanted him to close his mouth. He'd had enough...

_"-His sacrifice is put to waste on a stupid man like you._

"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!**"

Tears fell to the side of his face. Once after many years, he cried."You're not the one to witness everything! You're not the one who always saw him protect you! You're not the one who always catches his body! You're nothing but a figment of my imagination!" He didn't care anymore. He just let the emotions he concealed for so long.

The other Kagami shot him a saddened look. _"I know what you're feeling."_ He kneeled down and puts a comforting hand at the other's shoulder. _"Because I'm you."_

"I don't know what to do anymore. I can't save him..."

_"If you really want to save him, then think. Do you think you would be able to save him if you continued in __**this**__ path?"_

Kagami looked up to his counterpart, the latter having a determined look. The look which he owned a few years back. He closed his eyes and breathed air before reopening it with renewed determination. All this time, Kuroko had always took the blow for him. In every direction and angle, he would always see attackers who he would miss. He wanted that to change... It was the sole reasong why this paradox in time was created.

The other smiled upon seeing the changing expression of the young ruler. _"So once again I ask, are you even Kagami Taiga, the first ruler of Seirin? A part of the Generation of Miracles who are proud of their skills and abilities, and Kuroko's friend?"_

"Yeah, I am."

_"Good."_

* * *

Instantly, he was returned back to the real world where Kuroko is still alive. He was injured but is careless of it and focuses his eyes on the bluenette who was sending a terrifying amount of electricity to the other side. Just then, he saw an enemy sneaking behind him. With lightning speed, he dashed towards the man and impaled a sword to his chest. Another one appeared on his left but he quickly killed it. This time, maybe, just maybe… he might be able to save him and get the hell out of this hell. He just wanted to take a rest from all of this.

"Kagami-kun!"

On instincts once again, he set the ones who attempts to ambush him on fire to send them to instants deaths. But then again, one has missed his line of sight.

"Die!" The man, maybe an amateur, has swung his sword towards Kuroko, who managed to get slashed on his torso.

Kagami made his move. He ran forward and shielded the other from the incoming sword. _"Think. Change the past."_ He felt the sword in his shoulder but that only made him smirk. "Ha, I got you."

And the man suddenly fell in flames.

Kagami swayed on his feet but Kuroko supported him. "Kagami-kun, you shouldn't have done that! Look at you!"

The red-head wanted to chuckle but it came nothing in his mouth. He felt his eyes getting heavier, and by the time he knew it, he was already slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kagami-kun, stay with me! Please don't close your eyes!"

Kagami wanted so hard to comply. But it seems his body doesn't want to listen. Nobody would be able to protect the him! He already came this far!

"Kuro…"

"Hey…Happe…-tion…"

"…ko…"

Damn it…

* * *

_Everything was still in chaos._

_The people are panicking. Some are crying over their families deaths._

_The enemies were laughing triumphantly as he stood under a corpse._

_A mop of blue hair—_

Kagami jolted awake, regretting that he sat in less gentler way. He clutched onto his wounds with a wince. But upon noticing where he is… he seemed to have forgotten the pain for a bit.

He was back at their castle. ..

"You're awake…"

His eyes shot to the door immediately after hearing that voice. _That voice_. It was all too familiar for him to forget.

The figure came inside and closed the door behind him. Nothing was written in his face but being a close friend of him made it easier to identify those emotions in his eyes. Worry. Happiness.

"K-Kuroko…"

Completely forgetting pain, he threw the covers and takes Kuroko into a headlock. Taking note of everything to assure him this is not a dream.

"K-Kagami-kun… Can't breathe…" He grinned. This is not a dream alright… He's real. Kagami loosened his arms around him to make him breathe. And when he was already settled, he did what he wanted to do the very first time he saw Kuroko again.

**_SMACK! _**

"You bastard! Don't do that again!" He yelled at him almost half-heartedly. He was overflowing with happiness to even manage his emotions.

Kuroko gave a confused look at him as he massages his head. "What did I ever do to you?" Kuroko scrunched his eyebrows together as he stared at the other. "Kagami-kun… are you gonna cry…?"

The tall red head inelegantly wipes his eyes, "N-No I'm not! There's just something in my eyes, that's all!" After many years of being stuck in a never-ending paradox and finally being able to get free with his alive partner, he was overflowing with happiness. He couldn't just express himself properly.

"My, my. It looks like Bakagami is awake."

Both turned to the door as they saw a man with dark blue hair wearing a robe matching his hair and a sword latched on his waist. He was staring at the two rulers with a small grin. "Nice to see you alive."

Kagami scowled, not expecting to see him of all people suddenly. "Yeah, not nice seeing you too, Ahomine."

"Why so grumpy early in the morning Kagamicchi?"

"My astrologist, Oha Asa, told me that Leos' today will be experiencing mixed emotions. You're lucky item for the day is a knife."

"Eh? So Kaga-chin is moody?"

Three more follow the other, making Kagami's eyes widen. "What… What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to personally give you our aid, Taiga. Why are you so surprised?" the last one entered the room, who is much smaller than the others. But despite that, an air of power surrounded him. As expected from the Emperor…

"Bu-But I thought…"

"You thought that we only sent troops here in Seirin since we are also guarding our own continent?" Kise said, continuing Kagami's line of thoughts. When the other didn't reply, the blonde hits jackpot.

"Figured. How unsightly of you Bakagami." Aomine said mockingly with a smirk. Kagami's brows twitched in annoyance.

"What did you—"

"Actually, Daiki has point Taiga. You must have forgotten that we are proud and never back down to challenges. And we deemed that you personally need us, considering that you're practically outnumbered." Akashi said in an almost as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"And besides, nobody is suicidal enough to attack the larger continents of Teiko. They'll answer to us directly." Midorima propped his glasses up his nose, the usual thing he does when he's explaining.

"How's Seirin…?" That question stopped them on their tracks. The thought of Seirin being under attack have just entered his thoughts. Everyone was silent and nobody dared to talk, and that was just unnerving.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun. Seirin is now settled. They're gone." Kuroko replied with a small smile. "Upon the other Miracles arrival, their numbers decreased dramatically."

"Yeah. As Kurokocchi said, they're not that strong but they're persuasive. Battling them alone was sure troublesome." Kise said, admitting that he have gone through the similar case the two has gone to.

"But crushing them was easier when you get the chance~" Murasakibara said as he munched his chocolate bars.

"We have taken the matters in our hands since you are busy resting. And if you're wondering, you have been asleep for two days. Shintarou has taken the courtesy of healing your wounds." Akashi said as he approaches the red head. "We would love to leave you dying but, it's a waste to throw a formidable ruler." Kagami gulped as stared at the other's mismatched eyes. Was _he _serious?!

Kuroko however sighed, "Just for once, you should stop harassing him and be honest to Bakagami-kun." The other blinked. A glint appeared in his blank blue eyes which is almost _too _prominent… "Someday, he might believe you. He has a thick skull."

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's head like a crab's claw. Ohoho, he seriously didn't say that. "What did you say you little—!"

He felt his knees suddenly weaken underneath him as the blunette pushed his legs forward. Thankfully, he managed to hold his ground. "What the— KUROKO!"

"I thought that we have established that I'm not small. You're just freakishly tall." Kuroko deadpanned. "Be grateful that you're still injured or I could have ignite jab you that instant." There was trace of lie in his voice but Kagami knows all too well that infamous jab of his. And for one, he doesn't want to be at the receiving end of it.

"You don't have to worry about it Tetsu. Its better he learns the hard way. Jeez, sometimes I imagine why you chose to be with him, a thick headed ruler…" Aomine said as he scratches his head.

"Aominecchi! Stop it! That just sound so wrong on sooo many levels!"

"Said the one who is also a thick headed ruler. You're just the same, Aomine."

"Hey! Don't compare me with that guy!"

"Children…"

"Kuro-chin, do like some?"

"Ah, thank you Murasakibara-kun."

Kagami blinked at the forming chaos in his room. For once, he didn't mind it. He was just glad that everything is back to the ways it was.

They're still complete.

Kuroko is still here, alive and breathing.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
